Final Fantasy 9 Jeopardy
by MystFalcon
Summary: Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi at Jeopardy with a special cast of South Park ^_^


Serena: Hello! In behalf of the mo—Um… Hello. Welcome to Jeopardy! I will be your hostess for the ni—  
  
1 Darien: *taps Serena on the shoulder*  
  
Serena: Oh, and uh… Darien, our host as well. ^_^  
  
Darien: ^_^  
  
Serena: Now to meet our 3 contestants! Zidane Tribal!  
  
Zidane: *waves and winks at the crowd * Hiya Ladies! Wanna give me a call? My number's—  
  
2 Garnet: *jabs Zidane in the stomach*  
  
3 Zidane: Ouch!  
  
Darien: And the very beautiful Garnet Til Alexandros the 13th!  
  
Garnet: *smiles and waves politely*  
  
Serena: *glares at Darien.* And last, but definitely not least, the cute, small Vivi Ornitier!  
  
Vivi: *straightens his hat and waves* *crowd cheers loudly*  
  
4 Zidane: What's Vivi's secret?…  
  
Garnet: *glares at Zidane*  
  
Darien: Anyways, those are our contestants! Onto Rou—  
  
Little Girl: ZIDANE!! *Runs up on stage and jumps onto Zidane knocking him down*  
  
Zidane: O_O Eiko!!  
  
Eiko: ^n.n^ *hugs Zidane*  
  
5 Garnet: …  
  
Zidane: Eiko, no offense, but you're a little too young for me…  
  
6 Eiko: WHAT?! *Starts tearing*  
  
Zidane: Oh no… Perhaps Vivi?  
  
Vivi: O_o;  
  
Eiko: *considers Zidane* Okay! *Jumps onto Vivi*  
  
Vivi: O_O;;;;!! *Ducks*  
  
Eiko: 0.0! *Hits face first on the ground and gets knocked out* ®.®  
  
Darien: …*ahem* Onto Round 1! Our categories are: Words that start with "chee", Things Darien Smells Li—What?! *Takes a piece of paper off the board* Alright, who is responsible for this?!  
  
Zidane: *flirts with Garnet*  
  
Vivi: *tries to see above the podium*  
  
Eiko: ®.®  
  
Serena: *runs*  
  
Darien: Fine! I'll run the show on my own! Anyways… The Color of Red Flowers, How many letters are in the word 'stupid', People with Rusty Armo—  
  
Zidane: *buzzes in* Steiner!  
  
Darien: …*anime water drop* I didn't ask the question yet…  
  
Zidane: Oh… *flirts with Garnet more*  
  
Garnet: …*anime water drop*  
  
Darien: …Moving on… Is Sugar Sweet, Oceans, and Cat Fur… da heck?…  
  
Vivi: *goes backstage and comes back with stool and stands on it*  
  
Darien: Let's start with Zidane.  
  
Zidane: Hmm… Cute Ladies in Lindblum for 500!  
  
Garnet: *face turns red*  
  
Darien: That's not a category… How about Garnet instead?…  
  
Zidane: Damn!  
  
7 Garnet: How about Words That Start With "Chee" for 600?  
  
Darien: Okay *reads the board* Any word that starts with 'chee'.  
  
Vivi: *buzzes in* Kupo nut?  
  
**BZZT**  
  
Darien: Um… Wrong…  
  
Garnet: *buzzes in* Cheesy poofs?  
  
Darien: I guess so… 600 points for Garnet.  
  
Cartman: *comes running on stage* CHEESY POOF! I WANT MY CHEESY POOFS DAMMIT! *Runs straight into a podium* . OW GOD DAMMIT!  
  
Everyone: … *anime water drops*  
  
Kenny: Muffled talking !! *Pole hits Kenny in the head killing him*  
  
Janitor: *sweeps Kenny backstage*  
  
Kyle: Oh my God! That pole killed Kenny! YOU BASTARD! *Cartman and Kyle run backstage*  
  
Vivi: Err…  
  
Zidane: … *water drop*  
  
Darien: That was interesting… Okay, Garnet, you're in the lead. Pick a category.  
  
Garnet: How many letters are in the word 'stupid' for 800.  
  
Darien: Okay. This is the number of letters in the word, 'stupid.'  
  
8 Zidane: *buzzes in* One!  
  
**BZZT**  
  
Darien: Wrong. *Throws a bouncy ball at Zidane's nose* Where were you when they had schooling?  
  
Zidane: Schooling? What's that?  
  
Darien: *water drop*  
  
Vivi: *buzzes in* 6?  
  
Darien: Correct. *Vivi receives 800 points*  
  
Vivi: Y-Yea! *Does victory dance*  
  
Darien: ^_^; It's time for Final Jeopardy! And the question you have to answer is, "What color are red roses?" ::Jeopardy Music Plays::  
  
**Beep**  
  
Darien: Time's up, lets see what you wrote…  
  
Serena: *runs back and crashes Darien to the floor*  
  
Darien: ?!?!???!!  
  
Serena: Sorry! Kyle's chasing me with a knife thinking I killed Kenny! HIDE ME!!  
  
Darien: *stands up and Serena hides behind him* …okay, Mr. Tribal, lets see what you have… *reads his answer* 'Garnet,'… that's not the right answer, lets see how much you attempted to lose on your wager? *reads* 'Will you go out me?'…  
  
Garnet: 0.o  
  
Zidane: So will you?  
  
Garnet: *blush* Um… um… y-yes…  
  
Eiko: *wakes up* NOOOO! ZIDANE!  
  
Zidane: Uh-oh… *runs backstage and takes Garnet*  
  
Eiko: NO! ZIDANE WAIT! *stops, remembers about Vivi instead* VIVI!!  
  
Vivi: o.0!!  
  
Eiko: *huggles Vivi*  
  
Vivi: Ack… can't breath!  
  
Eiko: *cuddles him*  
  
Darien: *pulls Eiko off Vivi with one hand* You can smooch him when we're don--!  
  
Serena: *huggles Darien around the neck and tries an attempt at smooching him*  
  
Darien: -_-;; Let's see what Vivi... ack… your choking me woman! Get off!  
  
Vivi answered… Blood. Okay, that's a shade of red also. Wager? …'Tastes good'… *throws a bouncy ball at Vivi too*  
  
Vivi: ;_;  
  
Darien: *getting strangled by Serena and holding a wriggling 6-yr old in his hand*  
  
Eiko: Let go! Let go! Let go!  
  
Darien: *drops her*  
  
Eiko: ;_;!!  
  
Vivi: *runs*  
  
Eiko: Wait up! *chases him*  
  
Darien: … Well, I hope you had a good night… C'ya…  
  
9 Serena: *pulls Darien backstage*  
  
10 Darien: O_O *tries to get away* Let go of me!!  
  
Serena: Noooo! *pulls on his arm*  
  
Darien: *tries to run off*  
  
Serena: *smirks and lets go*  
  
11 Darien: *hits face first in the ground* Damn.. you woman…  
  
Serena: Mwhee! That's all for tonight! Buh-Bye!  
  
R&R! :oD # 2 coming soon! 


End file.
